Brother
by Ominae
Summary: Katsuya Suou reflects on amending his relationship with his brother, Tatsuya after the events of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment.


Persona: Brother

By: Ominae

Rating: K+

NOTE:

All characters of Persona 2: Tsumi/Innocent Sin and Persona 2: Batsu/Eternal Punishment are under the copyright of Atlus.

Summary:

Katsuya Suou reflects on amending his relationship with his brother, Tatsuya after the events of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. A one shot story.

Police Shooting Range, Konan Police Precient

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

A lone man, in his middle 20s, was standing alone on the precient's shooting range. Wearing a grey business suit with a red shirt and a dark blue necktie on, he had removed his protective earmuffs from his head as he pressed a button on the stall's console in order to retrieve his paper target.

His name was Katsuya Suou, a plainclothed detective of the Konan Police Precient and was a member of the Violent Crimes Division with the rank of Sergeant. He had joined the police force because his own father was accused of accepting numerous bribes from the local yakuza gangs.

Pondering on the events that lead to his personal confrontation with Nyarlathotep and the New World Order with reporters Maya Amano and Ulala Serizawa, extortionist Baofu and his own brother, Tatsuya, he began to reflect on his attitude as he did not spend too much time with his kid brother.

When he got his paper target, he examined carefully to see where his shots went to. He grinned after seeing his shots were near the center. Adjusting his ruby red shades on, he tried to remember that he wanted to make things up with Tatsuya.

_"Back at the other side, I didn't spend too much time with my own brother." _Katsuya shivered after thinking about himself at the Other Side, where the "original" Tatsuya was from after he merged with his own double in order to pursue Nyarlathotep and his New World Order cronies. He started to become furious after thinking about the events leading to the confrontation, but he decided to let it slide as he kept himself temporarily busy when he collected his three spent pistol magazines and forwarded it to the range's armorer for a reload.

_"That's not going to happen. I'm going to spend some time off with my brother." _thought Katsuya, who became firm with this idea. He planned to take him to Tokyo Disneyland so as to let the two relax for the weekend; he had bought two tickets for the siblings in advance.

"Hey, Katsuya!"

The lone detective turned his attention to the entrance of the shooting range and saw a plainclothed man waving his hand around.

"What is it, Hongo?"

"Just got a call from Seven Sisters High School. Said that something happened to your kid brother."

_"Oh no!" _Katsuya shivered once more before snapping himself back into reality. "What about it?"

"Said that your bro got in an accident. Chief told me that you can see him now."

"Thanks, Hongo. Where is he?"

"He's still there." Hongo pointed outside the shooting range with his thumb. "He's being treated by the responding paramedics."

"Right. Thanks, pal." Katsuya got the pistol magazines back and slapped one of them into his Belgian Fabrique Nationale (FN) High Power Mk. III Single Action pistol, chambered in 9x19 Parabellum.

Holstering his pistol onto his shoulder holster, Katsuya bolted out of the shooting range, into the hallway towards the parking area. On the way, he bumped into a uniformed Junsa (Patrolman), who was carrying a stack of folders in his arms.

"Sorry!" mumbled Katsuya, dashing past the dazed Junsa.

"What's with him?" asked one of the female Junsas.

"Don't know. Heard that something happened to his brother." replied the first Junsa.

"Oh." She covered her mouth with her open hand. "I hope he's okay, though."

_"Tatsuya!" _Katsuya was now near the parking area, hoping that his brother is not injured or harmed in any way. _"I promise that I'll take good care of you until you can stand on your own. This time, I'm going to keep my pledge to you."_

Within minutes, the detective was last seen in an unmarked vehicle, screeching out of the parking lot of Konan Police Precient, heading towards Seven Sisters High School.

THE END


End file.
